1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for a printed circuit board connecting an opposite connector to the printed circuit board by attaching the connector to the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
As connectors attached to printed circuit boards, there is known a connector shown in FIG. 1. This connector 1 consists of a connector housing 2 and a plurality of terminals 3. The front surface side (the other side in FIG. 1) of the connector 1 is connected to an opposite connector and the terminals 3 for connecting the connector 1 to the printed circuit board protrude from the rear surface side of the connector 1. One end portion of each terminal 3 fitted into the terminal of the opposite connector is located inside of the connector housing 2 and the other end portion thereof protrudes outside from the rear wall surface 2a of the connector housing 2.
The other end portion of each terminal 3 protruding outside, protrudes perpendicularly from the rear wall surface 2a, bends into an L shape parallel to the rear wall surface 2a and extends in the bottom direction of the connector housing 2. The aligned tip ends of the terminals 3 are connected to the conductor of the printed circuit board, whereby the connector 1 can be attached to the printed circuit board.
Meanwhile, if the above-stated connector 1 is used in a high-voltage current circuit, the distances among adjacent terminals are insufficiently short and the insulation performance among the terminals disadvantageously deteriorates. This is because the distances among adjacent terminals 3 are restricted so that the terminals 3 connected to the printed circuit board are arranged linearly. In addition, since the L-shaped terminals 3 are exposed outside, the terminals 3 tend to be bent by an external force. If bent, it becomes disadvantageously difficult to carry out an operation for attaching the terminals 3 to the printed circuit board.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a printed circuit board connector capable of enhancing the insulation performance among terminals and preventing the terminals from being bent.
The first aspect of the invention provides a printed circuit board connector comprising: a connector housing; a plurality of the terminals each protruding outside from a rear wall surface of the connector housing, having a tip end portion bent into an L shape in parallel to the rear wall surface and thereby aligned; and a terminal cover detachably attached to the connector housing so as to cover the terminals protruding from the rear wall surface of the connector housing, and insulating the terminals from one another by an insulating wall provided on the terminal cover.
According to this invention, the terminal cover is attached to the connector housing only if necessary, so that the insulating wall of the terminal cover can enhance the insulation performance among the terminals and it is possible to protect the terminals.
According to the second aspect of the invention, there is provided a printed circuit board connector according to the first aspect of the invention wherein a groove is formed on the rear wall surface of the connector housing, and a tip end of the insulating wall is fitted into the groove.
According to this invention, the tip end of the insulating wall protruding from the terminal cover is fitted into the groove formed on the rear wall surface of the connector housing. Thus, it is possible to eliminate a gap between the insulating wall and the connector housing and to ensure insulating the terminals from one another up to the roots thereof.
According to the third aspect of the invention, there is provided a printed circuit board connector according to the first aspect of the invention wherein an engagement protrusion for restricting positions of the terminals by being engaged with the terminals, is provided on a wall surface of the insulating wall.
According to this invention, the positions of the terminals are restricted by engagement protrusions provided on the wall surface of the insulating wall. Thus, it is possible to maintain the arrangement of the terminals in a correct state.
According to the fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a printed circuit board connector according to the first aspect of the invention wherein locking protrusions are provided on left and right wall surfaces of the connector housing, respectively and locking arms are provided on both sides of the terminal cover, respectively; and connecting the connector housing to the terminal cover is secured by engaging the locking protrusions with the locking arms.